riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Złodziej Pioruna
Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy: Złodziej Pioruna — jest to pierwszy tom z serii ''Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy''. Na podstawie światowego bestselleru, napisanego przez Ricka Riordana. 19 lutego 2010 roku miała miejsce premiera filmu pod tym samym tytułem: ''Złodziej Pioruna'', który był ekranizacją książki w reżyserii Chrisa Columbusa. 22 maja 2019 roku w Polsce wyszła ilustrowana edycja książki. 17 sierpnia tego samego roku została wydana także kolorowanka tejże powieści. Opis Poznajcie nadpobudliwego, wyrzucanego z każdej szkoły dyslektyka z trójkowym świadectwem i ADHD — Percy'ego Jacksona. Zaraz po dziwnych wydarzeniach, jakie miały miejsce na wycieczce w muzeum, bohater znowu zostaje wyrzucony ze szkoły z internatem. Ale czy wszystkie jego wady są złe? A może to coś zupełnie normalnego? Greccy bogowie wychodzą z kartek książki do mitologii i mają niemały wpływ na losy Percy'ego. Coś zostaje skradzione, a chłopak jest głównym podejrzanym. Będzie musiał odnaleźć prawdziwego złodzieja. To nie łatwe zadanie, zwłaszcza, że dwójka najpotężniejszych bogów marzy o śmierci Percy'ego... Złodziej Pioruna da początek nie jednej, a kilku wspaniałych serii, w których występuje heros, ukochany przez czytelników - Perseusz Jackson! Fabuła Yancy Academy ]]Percy Jackson był dwunastoletnim chłopcem, u którego zdiagnozowano ADHD i dysleksję, i został wydalony z każdej szkoły, do której kiedykolwiek uczęszczał, aktualnie był w szóstej klasie. Na wycieczce jego koleżanka z klasy, Nancy Bobofit, dręczyła jego najlepszego przyjaciela Grovera Underwooda. Percy był oburzony i nagle woda z pobliskiej fontanny oblewa Nancy w bardzo nienaturalny sposób, ale Mgła sprawia, że wygląda na to, że Percy ją popchnął. Ich nauczycielka matematyki, pani Dodds, zabrała Percy'ego na prywatną rozmowę, prawdopodobnie po to, by go skarcić. Jednak nagle zamieniła się w Erynię, mityczne stworzenie znane z mitologii greckiej i próbowała go zabić. Nagle pojawił się nauczyciel łaciny, pan Brunner, który rzucił Pecy'emu długopis zmieniający się w miecz, za pomocą którego chłopak zabił nauczycielkę, która zamieniła się w złoty pył. Przez resztę roku wszyscy w szkole myśleli, że pani Dodds nigdy nie istniała, a ich nauczycielką w matematyki była pani Kerr, nauczycielka, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Percy podejrzewał jednak, że coś się dzieje, ponieważ kiedy zapytał Grovera, ten waha się. Percy prawie też uwierzył w to, że pani Dodds nie istniała, jednak podsłuchał rozmowę Grovera i pana Brunnera twierdzących inaczej. W drodze do domu na lato widział trzy robiące na drutach bardzo stare kobiety, które okazały się Mojrami, boginiami przeznaczenia. Kobiety te przecięły przecięły nic od wielkich skarpet, które same robiły. Grover powiedział mu, że jest gorzej, niż się wydaje. Wyjaśnił Percy'emu, że Mojry decydują o losie. Sznurek w dłoni jest linią ratunkową osoby, a jej przecięcie oznacza śmierć tej osoby. Percy bardzo się tym przestraszył i założył, że właśnie odcięta nić była jego. Po dotarciu na Manhattan Grover poprosił Percy'ego, by na niego zaczekał, bo musiał iść do łazienki, jednak Percy uciekł od przyjaciela taksówką. Percy wrócił do domu, gdzie nie zastał swojej matki, ale ojczyma, Gabe'a Ugliana. Mężczyzna wyłudził od niego pieniądze, po czym do domu wróciła jego matka, Sally Jackson. Kobieta powiedziała synowi, że pojadą jak za dawnych latach na plażę w Montauk. Napotykając pewne komplikacje, a konkretniej: Gabe'a, który nie pozwalał im pojechać swoim samochodem, ostatecznie pojechali. Lista rozdziałów # Jak przez przypadek wyparowałem nauczycielkę matematyki # Trzy staruszki robią na drutach skarpety śmierci # Grover niespodziewanie gubi spodnie # Mama uczy mnie walki z bykami # Partyjka z koniem # Najwyższy władca łazienki # Mój obiad idzie z dymem # Zdobywcy sztandaru # Otrzymuję zadanie # Jak skasowałem całkiem porządny autobus # Odwiedziny w Centrum Krasnali Ogrodowych # Pudel udziela nam rady # Rzucam się w objęcia śmierci # Poszukiwany Percy Jackson # Bóg funduje nam cheeseburgery # Uwolnić zebrę # Kupujemy łóżko wodne # Annabeth tresuje psa # W pewnym sensie dowiadujemy się prawdy # Pojedynek z rąbniętym kuzynem # Wyrównuję rachunki # Wypełnienie przepowiedni # Usunięty rozdział I Kiss Something Ugly (nieoficjalne tłumaczenie: Całuję coś brzydkiego)https://www.facebook.com/PercyJackson?sk=app_252856264773521 Przepowiednia W książce przed wyruszeniem na misję odnalezienia Pioruna Piorunów Zeusa Percy Jackson otrzymał od wyroczni następującą przepowiednie: Na zachód idź ku bogu, który się odwrócił, Odnajdziesz, co skradziono, i należnie zwrócisz, Zdrady doświadczysz tego, co cię druhem woła, Tego, co najważniejsze, ocalić nie zdołasz. Wyjaśnienie przepowiedni # Percy, Grover i Annabeth, wyruszyli na zachód, z zamiarem spotkania się z Hadesem, którego posądzali o zagrzewanie do wojny bogów, jednak bogiem, który się odwrócił, był w rzeczywistości Ares. # Percy podczas przebywania w Podziemiu znalazł Piorun Piorunów Zeusa w plecaku, który otrzymał od Aresa. Po opuszczeniu królestwa Hadesa i walce z Aresem odebrał on bogu wojny, Hełm Mroku Hadesa, który następnie zwrócił prawowitemu właścicielowi, a następnie Piorun Zeusowi. # Luke, którego Percy uważał za przyjaciela, okazał się złodziejem, który ukradł atrybuty dwóch bogów z wielkiej trójki, a później po tym jak syn Posejdona pokrzyżował wspólny plan Kronosa i Luke'a, syn Hermesa próbował zabić Percy'ego, ostatecznie go zdradzając. # Percy nie uratował swojej matki przed władcą Podziemi ani przed swoim ojczymem, jednak Hades uwolnił ją, po tym jak Percy zwrócił mu jego własność a Sally sama postanowiła odejść od Gabe'a Ugliana. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Percy Jackson * Annabeth Chase * Grover Underwood * Luke Castellan * Sally Jackson Bohaterowie poboczni * Chejron * Dionizos * Clarisse La Rue * Ares * Erynie ** Alekto ** Megajra ** Tejsifone * Posejdon * Zeus * Hades * Kastor * Polluks * Argus * Kronos * Wyrocznia Delficka * Mojry * Gabe Ugliano * Cerber * Charon * Ferdynard Underwood * Meduza * Echidna * Chimera * Prokrustes * Minotaur * Fryderyk Chase * Pani Chase * Bobby Chase * Matthew Chase * Eddie * Hestia * Pani Kerr * Darrin * Pan Nicoll Wspomniani Herosi * Herakles * Orfeusz * Harry Houdini * Tezeusz * Jazon (jedynie na opisie z tyłu książki) * Pazyfae Bogowie * Demeter * Hera * Artemida * Apollo * Hermes * Afrodyta * Persefona * Pan Nagrody * Mark Twain Award 2008 (Missouri Association of School Librarians) * Nagroda Bluebonnet Award Nominee (Texas Library Association) * Askews Torchlight Award (Wielka Brytania) * Lista najlepszych książek (Chicago Public Library) * Top Shelf Fiction List (Voice of Youth Advocates) * Ważna książka (American Library Association) * Najlepsza książka dla młodych dorosłych (Young Adult Library Services Association) * Laureat nagrody dla dzieci Red House (Wielka Brytania) * Nagroda Choice; Godna uwagi książka dla dzieci (Cooperative Children's Book Centre) * National Council for Teachers of English, Publishers Weekly National Children Bestseller * Warwickshire Book Award Winner (Wielka Brytania) * Laureat nagrody Beehive 2006 (Stowarzyszenie Literatury Dziecięcej w Utah) * Maine Student Book of The Stupids Ciekawostki * Rick Riordan zadedykował tę książkę swojemu synowi Haleyowi z dopiskiem: który jako pierwszy wysłuchał tej opowieści. * Książką, którą czytał portier w rozdziale Wyrównuję rachunki, był Harry Potter J.K. Rowling (Joanne Murray)https://twitter.com/camphalfblood/status/386471959199895552. * Tytuł książki na pierwszy rzut oka zdaje się odnosić do Percy'ego, jednak tak naprawdę odnosił się do Luke'a. * W koreańskiej wersji Złodziej Pioruna został wydany w dwóch częściach. Galeria 1 ZP WB.jpg|Pierwsza angielska okładka 2 ZP WB.jpg|Druga angielska okładka RU ZP.jpg|Rosyjska okładka ZP UA.jpg|Ukraińska okładka ZP IT.jpg|Włoska okładka ZP Korea cz. 1.jpg|Koreańska okładka (cz. 1) ZP Korea cz. 2.jpg|Koreańska okładka (cz. 2) 1 ZP DE.jpg|Pierwsza niemiecka okładka 2 ZP DE.jpg|Druga niemiecka okładka 3 ZP DE.jpg|Trzecia niemiecka okładka 1 ZP ID.jpg|Indonezyjska okładka Przypisy en:The Lightning Thief es:El ladrón del rayo de:Diebe im Olymp ru:Похититель молний fr:Percy Jackson : Le Voleur de Foudre Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy Kategoria:Książki autorstwa Ricka Riordana